Talk:Upcoming ERB suggestions/@comment-24094060-20120802132936/@comment-24288070-20120806213330
Alright, bitch. I'm serving up verse six. You're throwing Falcon Punches? More like throwing rocks and sticks. I'm bringing the heat! I can't be beat! Like Hawking, you'd better take a seat! You can keep coming at me all you want! I won't lose! I'm elite! You can piss at me every turn, I'll just knock it right back. I've retorted more intelligence than any of your smack. This wiki hates me because they're too afraid to say I'm the best. It's finally time that I get all of this hate off my chest. People only say you're winning because you're a rookie. You're raps are really so bad, they belong with those ugly-ass Wookies. A hawk? I'd say you're more a baby chick, not done growing yet. You probably paid everyone here to support you, I bet. You've gotten far too annoying, constantly deleting my suggestions. I've been fair this whole time and agreed with yours; don't be forgettin'. You keep talking about me being gay, when I know you want in my pants. You lost this battle like Lady Gaga did. All you've done is Just Dance. If you're like Chuck Norris, then you've lost right away. Abe Lincoln beat his ass. That's all I need to say. Come at me all you want, you'll need a time machine to win. You'll have to go back in time to when we first began. You certainly do cause earthquakes. Your raps are a natural disaster! You're just like Gandalf, while I'm the next fucking headmaster! You're raps are like your userpage: there's nothing there! Just a lack of favorites and a pig and dog running scared! I look like Harry Potter because I'm the next chosen one! I'll Avada Kadavra your ass! Admit it, kid, you're done! Nice red eyes, chump. Been smoking that MC pot? You keep on coming back because you know I'm everything that you're not! I'm smooth and fine! My raps actually rhyme! You'll lose no matter what rhymes you try to find. I'll get back to sucking cock, while you'll never get luck. Your raps are worse then the ones that I've read in Homestuck. Go hang out with Edison. I won like Tesla, man. You started out great, but now things aren't going as plan. My raps were jokes, because I don't need to go hard on you. Honestly, I get sicker with every rap that you spew. And it's not that they're ill. It's because they're fucking disgusting. You get worse and worse with every single rhyme you try busting. Don't try to 1-up me, dude. You've really fucked up. And I'm not just trying to be mean. You're really just a suck-up. So what if I like Bieber? It's because I'm not close-minded! I'm not on repeat. Don't think that I'm getting rewinded. I'm bringing up the old just to prove you wrong. Go back to listening to your piss-ass classical songs. I verbally owned this rap battle. You can go ahead and say that I've lost. But I've already passed the finish line that you'll never cross.